No Name Yet
by xXEmoVampireKidXx
Summary: Natsume,Ruka,and Tsubasa are players. They take a chance on every girl that falls for them, or a boy in the case of Tsubasa. But one day, they find a baby outside their door...Who's baby is it? Why is it here? Will any of the three be in trouble? OOC...


**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice, but god knows, I would LOVE to own it… **

**HI AGAIN! I'm so sorry I haven't been able to update any stories…it's all because of SCHOOL! I HATE IT! I don't get any time to update! Which is so very annoying…anyways, I've decided to write a new story, and it's a remake of a Indian Movie, Heyy Babyy. I hope you like it…and if u don't…it's okay! This story is dedicated to one of my friends who's leaving this Sunday for New York…what a lucky life she'd be leading, whereas I get to rot in Bangladesh…sigh…lol! Anyways, here is the story…(I really need to control all this talking! Lol) **

**Notes:**

Natsume and Mikan aren't supposed to know each-other. (age: 18)

Natsume, Ruka and Tsubasa live together, as good FRIENDS.

Natsume and Ruka are supposed Players. (18)

Tsubasa is gay…bwahahaha !! (20??)

_**Chapter 1: A BaBY?!?**_

"Ruka! Are you done or what?" Tsubasa yelled from outside the bathroom.

"Yes, Tsubasa! Can't you wait for like, a second?" Screamed back Ruka.

"Ruka!" Both of them heard a stern voice, "Get out now!" and it turned out to be none other than the handsome, Natsume Hyuuga.

"OK!" said Ruka, and was out in no time.

**Three hours later**… 

"Is everyone ready?" yelled Natsume as he rested on the comfy couch of their living room.

"Yep! I'm done!! How about you Ruka?!?" Tsubasa said.

"And here…I am!" he joined Tsubasa and Natsume.

"So…let's review our plan. We go to our dates, if we really like them we bring them over." Natsume glanced at both.

"Got it!" Tsubasa screamed happily.

"Not you, you idiot…Ruka, our bedroom if yours today…I go over to the girl's place…and Tsubasa…I have no idea…" Natsume finished.

"Got it…so, what's my date's name? Is it Hulio Ricardo Huminokino????" asked Ruka with great interest.

"Uh…no…her name's Ren Ishibaka. My date set her up…" answered Natsume.

"AND WHAT ABOUT MINE?!?!?!" said Tsubasa cheerily.

"His name is…Rafu Kiyatino…and you sit on the very last table, where no one can see you…got it?" Natsume answered, "Now, it's almost time, if anyone has any problems, please call…"

"YAY!!! I MEET RAFU!! WOOO!" Tsubasa screamed off.

"Ruka, you ready to go? I'm leaving." Natsume said as he ignored Tsubasa and got to his feet as he headed for the door.

"Let's go! I wonder how tonight will go…" Ruka thought aloud.

"Just as amazing all our other nights go…" completed Natsume for him as they both headed for the car.

**At Hotel Chiya-Chiya:**

"SO…What'd you say your name was?" Natsume said, giving a very sexy glance at his date beside him.

"Ehehehe…my name is…ehehehe…Chunga Kanga…ehehe…" replied the girl, repeating her obnoxious laugh over and over again.

"Uhh…Chunga…you sure are just as pretty as your…uh…name…" forced Natsume to say, poor guy, he was already annoyed by her laugh.

"Ehehehe…you knw, ehehe, you're the first one to call my name pretty … ehehehehe!!!" went on Chunga.

"SOO…u go to school?" he asked, trying to find something common in them.

"Uhh! YES! Ehehe….Local Arts High School, ehehehe, how about you?" she answered.

"Alice Academy…uhh…could u excuse me for a second?" he said, getting up.

"Eheheheh…sure!! Ehehehehe…"

"THANK YOU!" he said and took off to get outta the hotel as quickly as possible.

"EHEHEHEHEH! Now, aren't you a fast runner! Ehehehe…"

**In the car, Natsume Hyuuga, escaping from a girl:**

"OH MY GOD! THAT GIRL WAS GIVING ME A HEAD-ACHE!" screamed Natsume in the phone, talking to Ruka.

"You serious? I mean, YOU, NATSUME HYUUGA, ran away from your date?" Ruka said, on the other side of the call.

"YES! I mean, seriously…I went, what's you name, she went, ehehehehe… ehehehe … CHUNGA…eheheh…KANGA…ehehe…I mean SERIOUSLY!" he still screamed.

"Oh well…to be true, my date's kinda annoying as well…I mean, she's like all girly and won't stop talking about her new spa instructor and the new cucumber and lemon lotion she'd just bought!" Ruka replied back.

"So…you're running away too?" Natsume said.

"UUHHMM…no, I'm just gonna say…umm…YES I'M RUNNIN'!" Ruka screamed, as Natsume chuckled.

"Fine, then…the car's outside, run before she spots you!" Natsume hung up, just as Ruka bashed on the door of the car…

"Shit man…never had a date as bad as this one before!!" Ruka claimed as he checked out of his windows to see if the coast was clear.

"DUDE! I know…scary isn't it?" Natsume replied.

"I knw…oh well, so we've ditched our dates, are we going back to our house?" Ruka asked.

"Yeah…I'm only hoping Tsubasa and the other dude aren't hooking up there tonight…" Natsume said.

"YEAH! Now, wouldn't that be a sight to see?" said Ruka, with a disgusted look on his face.

"Umm…NO :S" and they drove on.

**Meanwhile, as they were going home:**

"By the way…I don't know why I wan't to ask you this, but…" Ruka said, looking up at Natsume, "how many girls have you slept with?"

"Why are you asking me that?" Natsume asked, "You already know the fact that I've slept with more girls that you have dated!"

"NO WAY!! That is so not true!!" Ruka said defensively.

"Sure it is! But I can't count now…there's so many, I've lost count!!" Natsume snickered.

"WHATEVER!! LIAR!!!"

"Dude…what proof do YOU have??" Natsume shouted angrily but Ruka didn't get a chance to answer as the car came to a halt.

Both the boys rushed out of their car and raced by the stairs to their 10294th floor apartment.

After about 98230 minutes, both of them reached their floors and were practically dead…when they heard a cute aborable sound, going…

"PA PA"

Both the half-dead boys, lifted their heads up…to see a adorable one year old baby right there, on there doorstep.

"NO WAY!" both say in unison.

"THAT IS SO MY KID!!!!" Ruka said in joy, "It's probably the chick named Rilou's and my kid…she was the hardest I've ever gone upto"

"RUKA!! THIS KID IS MINE!!! Don't you see how much it looks like the girl I dated two years ago?? KIKIYO??? GIVE IT TO ME!!!!"

"NO WAY!!! IT'S MY KID!!!!!"

"IT'S MINE!!!"

Both of them keep fighting as they hear the sirens of the police vans downstairs.

"SHITT! If the police finds out we have a one year old baby in our house and there's no woman in the house, we're DOOMED!!" both of them screamed and rushed into the house with the baby in their arms as they locked the doors behind them.

**Sigh…boring? I thought so…I'm writing this and I'm like so sick right now! Oh well, I have to say that all the characters are OOC, but anyways, please review, atleast to make me feel better! ) I luv you all!! And I don't mind if you hate my story!! ONE MORE VERY IMPORTANT THING! I NEED A TITLE! I couldn't think of ANY! If you guys have ANY, ANY, ANY suggestions please tell me and I'll use it and give a credit to you!! Thank you!!**


End file.
